


Pushing Boundaries

by Roguex1979



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, But it worked out well, But then he wakes up during, Chris pushes his luck, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex with someone who is asleep, Tom is drunk, and took a sleeping pill, bottom!Tom, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds Tom asleep in his room, practically naked. What's a horny guy to do, especially when said naked Tom has been flirting outrageously with him for ages!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nienna_Perks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/gifts).



> I tagged 'Dubious Consent' because Tom can't say yes or no to the act because it happens while he is asleep. And also because when he wakes up, he's confused and asks for Chris to stop, but Chris doesn't, so maybe could also be considered rape? But it's not really.
> 
> The beginning is also set during the filming of the first Thor movie and then moves onto after filming and during their promoting of the movie. Tom has the longish black hair throughout the fic.

 [](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/Roguex1979/media/BlackHairCute_zps049d073c.png.html)

It wasn't Chris' fault, he rationalised, it was Tom's. The way he was always laughing and smiling and giving Chris those bedroom eyes. So he hadn't understood why Tom had reacted the way he did when he'd kissed him one afternoon after he'd finished having a shower and found Tom in his room playing the Playstation.

Chris had sat next to Tom with only a towel around his waist as Tom was soundly beating the crap out of Thor's character with his Loki character in the newest Beat 'Em Up. When Tom has finished Thor off, he'd whooped and dropped the controller on the bed saying “And that's how it's done!”, and looked to Chris for a high five.

Instead, Chris had leaned forwards, grabbed the back of Tom's neck hand fisting in the long black curls and planted a searing kiss on his lips. He could feel Tom's resistance and when he pulled away, Tom had scrambled up and away from him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What the fuck, man?” Tom had asked. “You have a girlfriend!”

“Would it make a difference if I didn't?”

Tom had stopped short, as if not expecting a question from him. “I'm not...I don't...” He'd then gone from shocked to understanding. “Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression of me. It's cool if you feel that way inclined, I'm flattered, but you're a good friend and 'my brother', but there can't be something more. I don't feel the same way about you.”

“Okay,” Chris had said, and apologised for the 'misunderstanding' (Chris not for a second thinking it _was_ a misunderstanding – Tom was just playing coy). Tom had left after that and things had been slightly terse between them for a few weeks during filming, which added to the on screen angst. Ken had praised them both for monumentous acting, not fully knowing the truth. And after filming had wrapped and promoting began, Tom returned to his flirtatious ways.

So, yes, it was Tom's fault that Chris did what he did. He couldn't help himself; Tom was obviously asking for it! How else did you explain Tom lying passed out on Chris' bed, practically naked, after a night partying with the cast after rigourous interviews all day? The smaller man had taken a sleeping pill after having complained about lacking in sleep for a few weeks, the travel not really agreeing with his body clock. But, he'd taken it on top of the alcohol that had been consumed and was now crashed out on Chris' bed. Why would he be in Chris' room on his bed in only his boxers if he didn't want it?

Chris grinned to himself as he watched Tom from the door of the bedroom. Tom was lying on his right side, arms and legs bent in not-quite-foetal position, his left hand tucked under his cheek as an extra pillow, right arm underneath the pillow itself. He was quite near the right edge of the bed. There was light coming in from the street between not quite closed curtains and it was splashed across Tom's face, accentuating his high cheekbones and highlighting the slight regrowth of his natural hair colour beneath the black dye. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful.

Chris moved from the door towards the bed, stripping as he went, shucking his clothes to the floor as each article was removed. When he got to the bed, the side Tom was on, he palmed his full erection, tugging on it softly. He wondered what Tom's lips would feel like around his length. He tilted his hips forward slightly and bumped the tip of his penis against Tom's slightly open mouth. Tom did not react, but Chris groaned with the feeling of his breath on the sensitive head.

Bolder, he pressed the tip against Tom's lips again, and using his hand, he gently encouraged his mouth to open a little bit wider. He pushed inside gently, rubbing the head against Tom's tongue. Chris moaned and ran his other hand through Tom's soft hair, thrusting shallowly.

He pulled out because there wasn't the right kind of friction with Tom not reacting or sucking. Instead, he walked to the other side of the bed and dug in a bag for lubricant. He'd had a feeling he would be needing it. He placed the lube on the side table, and with as little sudden movement as possible, he got onto the bed. He ran his forefinger down Tom's spine and watched as goosebumps bloomed on his pale skin. So he was slightly reactive to Chris' ministrations...this was a good sign. Chris played with the edge of Tom's boxers and pulled them down. It was awkward, pulling down one side, then shifting Tom gently to quickly pull the other side. Chris held his breath when Tom shifted himself, but didn't wake, still deep under with the pill-and-booze cocktail. When Tom stilled again, Chris had managed to get the boxers to his knees. It was a simple matter of pulling them off the rest of the way. They were discarded with the other clothes.

Chris couldn't help but run his palm up Tom's leg, over his hip and then down to the flaccid cock. He didn't linger there because it wasn't hard, and he didn't want to waste any more time. He reached back over his shoulder and grabbed the lube, squirting a generous amount in his hand. He placed is fingers at Tom's entrance and toyed with the pucker softly. He noted the twitch of it, but pushed in slowly with one finger. The hole was tight, but with Tom's body relaxed from the double dose, it was pliant as well. He soon was able to add a second finger without much difficulty.

Chris froze when he heard Tom groan. He leaned over to look at his face. Tom was still asleep, but there was a small frown on his brow. Chris placed his mouth at Tom's ear and shushed him, kissing the shell and skin just below. Tom sighed and the scowl disappeared. Chris resumed moving his fingers in and out of Tom's body adding a third finger for good measure.

When he was satisfied Tom's anus would not resist, Chris used more lube and slicked up his engorged member. He pulled Tom back by his hips so that he wasn't so far along the edge of the bed, spread his cheeks and placed the head at the hole. He pressed forwards and with virtually no resistance, his tip was swallowed. Chris clenched his jaw at how tight it was, but pushed more, Tom's velvet heat feeling as delicious as he'd imagined it. When he was fully seated, he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He pulled back slowly and then pushed forwards again, then pulled back, and in, out, in, out, speeding up, eventually keeping a constant pace.

This time, when Tom moaned, Chris didn't stop moving. He leaned in and kissed Tom's neck and shoulder, gripping his upper arm firmly for leverage. “Tom? You awake?” Tom's eyes flickered open, but were heavy with sleep and they closed again. Chris didn't stop thrusting, but waited for Tom to try again.

“Wha...?” Tom mumbled. “Wha's goin' on?” His words were slurred.

“Just go back to sleep,” Chris whispered, kissing his neck again, nibbling at the skin.

“Ow,” Tom moaned. “Wha' you doin'?” Tom tried to lift his head, but it fell back into the pillow. He brought his right hand up behind him and tried to push Chris away, hardly applying any pressure to the other male. “...hurts...”

Chris gripped Tom's wrist and held it against Tom's hip with mild force. “It's okay. I'm being gentle. It won't hurt for long.” Tom panted with each flick of his hips and Chris could feel him try to get his hand back. He let go and Tom tried to lift himself up again. Chris used the opportunity to slide his right arm under Tom's body and around his waist, hugging him closer. The then put his free hand at Tom's neck and applied light pressure to push him back down. He moved his hand round to grip Tom's throat lightly.

“Ouch. C...Chris. Stop,” Tom gasped.

“It's fine,” Chris said flippantly. “You want this. I know you do. Why else would you be in my bed, ready and waiting?”

“I...I...” Tom licked his lips. His hand gripped Chris' wrist weakly. “Please...please stop.”

Chris intensified his thrusting. “No,” he said simply. “You've wanted me for a long time, ever since filming, but you lied to yourself, and me then, but while we've been touring to promote, you've been doing everything you can to get my attention. So, I'm giving you what you want, and what I want too. And it doesn't hurt anymore, right? It feels good?”

Tom said nothing in response, merely whined with each impact of Chris' body against his, the squelching noises and slapping of flesh upon flesh sounding obscene in the plush hotel room. Tom didn't try to struggle either, so Chris removed his hand from his throat and ran it down Tom's chest, grazing hardened nipples and over taut, not over-toned stomach muscles down to his groin. Chris was happy to find Tom was semi-erect and gripped the shaft, jerking it to full hardness. As a second thought, he let go, putting his hand between their bodies and scooped up some lube. He returned it to continue his motions in time with his own thrusting.

Tom mewled loudly and threw his head back. Chris leaned over and kissed Tom's lips, tasting the stale alcohol from earlier consumption, never breaking his gait. He pushed his tongue into Tom's mouth and their appendages danced around each other, Chris' claiming dominance. His grip on Tom's shaft tightened and Tom grunted in between Chris' teeth.

Wanting to change positions, Chris pulled away and out of Tom, Tom hissing from the sudden exit, but Chris didn't give him time to feel one way or another about the loss. He pushed him onto his back and lifted his long lean legs up against his chest, calves resting on his shoulders. Chris clutched Tom's shins and managed to guide himself back inside without fuss. On his knees, Chris was able to thrust harder and deeper. Tom was fisting the sheets at either side of his body tightly, huffing and puling, his now neglected hard-on bouncing against his stomach.

“Touch yourself,” Chris ground out, his voice even deeper with lust. “I want you to come while I'm buried deep inside of you.” Tom seemed to like the mild dirty talk, obliged and took himself in hand, rubbing up and down, playing with the tip, groaning as he spread pre-come over the sensitive tip. “That's it,” Chris praised. “Gods, you look so beautiful, Tom.” He stopped his movements to spread toms legs causing them to fall down, but Tom crooked them around Chris' hips, heels resting on his buttocks.

Chris grunted appreciatively as he realised Tom was encouraging him now, fully into what they were doing. He sped up and kissed Tom harshly on the lips, all teeth and tongue. He drove harder and faster into Tom's willing body feeling his climax fast approaching. “I'm going to come inside you,” he growled, hoping further lustful words would tip Tom over the edge. “I'm going to spurt my burning hot seed inside your tight hole!”

It did the trick. “Oh, god, Chris!” Tom yelled, his hand jerking his member fast. “Oh god!” Tom painted his stomach with his semen, his insides tightening just as Chris had hoped. This sent him over the edge, and sucking in air through his teeth, he let the breath out harshly, along with coils of white-hot come inside of Tom's well used passage.

Chris, knowing he was still pretty built and would likely crush Tom below him, pulled out and flopped to the side of the other man, both panting to get their breaths back. Tom threw a hand over his flushed face, the other one still holding onto his now softening dick. Chris, recovering quicker, got off the bed and fetched is t-shirt from the floor. He used it to wipe Tom's stomach clean, then pulled the older man to him to cuddle.

Tom nuzzled against him, burying his nose against Chris' neck. He said something, but Chris couldn't hear him, his voice muffled. “What was that?”

Tom lifted his head, freeing his mouth for better communication. “I said, you're a jerk, taking advantage of me like that.” His head flopped against Chris' broad chest.

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, you loved it.”

He could feel the smile against him. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

END

 


End file.
